Into the deep
by Reibunriinta
Summary: When Wutai's true face becomes known and a new world threatening danger arrives what will become of our heroes? And where will a certain young Super Ninja fit in to the equation? Will she be friend or foe? And if she is a friend than what will she have to Sacrifice..Only everything she lived for. (Rated T for fantasy violence, slightly mature themes, and censored language.)
1. prologue

_**A/N Hi everyone I'm back with another FFVII fic, I love FFVII so much and it's really easy for me to write fan fiction for it. Anyway this prologue was originally just a one-shot on Wattpad without any real storyline, but I've decided to turn it into a full series here. ^_~ Yay! Anyway I hope you like the story and don't think I'm too prudish by censoring any of the swearing in this story (Obviously Cid and Barret are going to cuss but I just can't bring myself to actually cuss in the story...so sorry. On the good note people who easily take offense to cussing can still read this and enjoy it so that's always and upside. ^_~) Anyway enjoy the story- Reibun. ^_~**_

By the time Yuffie got to the city Edge it was well past midnight. Everything was dark and creepy, although Yuffie hardly noticed. Yuffie had been to far creepier and more dangerous places than Edge; she hardly noticed the dark when she was at full strength, when she was starving and exhausted beyond her limit she didn't notice anything except what was right in front of her. This was both good and bad, and the consequences were equally so.

If Yuffie had tried to focus on anything but taking her next painful step, she would have collapsed and she would be completely at the mercy of those lurking in the shadows, watching and observing her every move. The problems came with the fact that she was being watched, quite closely in fact, and she was completely oblivious to it. All she thought about was making it to seventh heaven, where she could get some sleep and something to eat. She had no time for fear other than that she wouldn't make it to seventh heaven.

After what seemed like the longest time trudging through the cold city Yuffie finally arrived to seventh heaven. She could feel a warmth coming from the building, she was safe now. she made her way to the door, she had to feel her way to the doorknob in the darkness. Finally, her hand touched the ice cold doorknob. She grabbed it and turned her hand only to find the door was locked. She sighed and shivered in the cold, she banged on the door, instead of the loud knock she was hoping for her 'banging' was more of a timid knock than a bang. She realized then that even banging the door as hard as she could she wasn't loud enough.

She tried to knock several more times, but with each knock her arms got more and more tired and the knocking got quieter and quieter. She gave up, instead she sat down near the door and hugged her knees. Yuffie very rarely gave up on things, she wished she could pick the lock or use any of the techniques she knew for breaking into houses, but she could barely move. Soon she found herself shivering, she could see her breath and it had started to snow, if she didn't get inside soon she might freeze to death. A single tear streamed down her face, followed by two more, then three and four more. She had started full on crying when she heard the lock turn and the door open, letting waves of warmth and hope out with it, Yuffie was safe, at last.

_**(( ~))**_ {half an hour before}

Cloud never was a sound sleeper, but that night was his worst. Most people rested at night, they usually had peaceful dreams, all he had was nightmares, nightmares and memories. But tonight, he sensed something else, something dark and evil. Beside him, Tifa was in deep sleep. Cloud wondered what she dreamed about, was he the only one haunted by memories at night? Cloud doubted it, Tifa had gone through just as much as he had. He was thinking about this when he heard a quiet tapping coming from outside.

Cloud wasn't the type to get scared over noises, but combined with that strange ominous feeling, he couldn't help being a bit freaked out. The tapping continued getting quieter and quieter until finally it stopped. Cloud got this strange feeling, a feeling that he should go see what the tapping was. At the very least he should check on Denzel and Marlene. Suddenly fear pulsed through him, were Denzel and Marlene alright? Cloud quickly got up and left the room, he quietly crossed the hall and made his way to the children's room. The door creaked slightly when he opened it, making him cringe, but when he looked into the room everything was as it should have been; Denzel and Marlene peacefully snuggled in their beds.

Cloud sighed in relief and gently closed the door. Ever since Cloud had moved back into Seventh Heaven he had been like a father to Denzel and Marlene, knowing they were safe and happy was most important to him. If anything ever happened to them Cloud would never forgive himself. Cloud was determined to do something right for once, he had failed to protect Aerith, failed to save Zack, and he had come close to losing Denzel as well. But he couldn't let that stop him, he had a family and now he had to protect it. And if that meant searching the house each night he had no problem with it.

He quietly went out into the empty bar and flicked on one of the light switches, a dim light filled part of the room. The room was empty except for some tables and chairs, there was no sign that someone had been in the room. After searching the room and the surrounding rooms he was sure no one had broken in. He was about to go back to bed when he got that strange feeling again, _check the front door_ he thought to himself. He silently approached the door. After taking a deep breath, and prepared himself for the worst, he opened the door.

He was immediately met with the sight of Yuffie Kisaragi. She slowly got up from where she was sitting and turned to face the door. She quickly stepped into the house closing and locking the door behind her.

"Thanks Cloud! What took you so long?" Yuffie exclaimed, though her voice was fairly loud and higher pitched than usual.

Yuffie stepped forward only to fall, Cloud caught her and stopped her from hitting the ground. Her cloths were ripped and ragged, and her skin was ice cold. "Yuffie, what happened?" Cloud asked his voice full of concern.

She stood up and tried to get her balance back only to fall backwards, Cloud caught her once again. "I'm fine!" She exclaimed not answering his question. She stood up and this time regained her balance. "How's Tifa?" she asked looking around the room confusedly "Oh when did you put up polka-dot wall paper?" Yuffie asked looking at the barren grey walls. "What? what are you looking at me like that for? I can stop by to see my best friends once in a while can't I?"

Cloud sighed; Yuffie was hallucinating and seeing spots on the walls, she was clearly out of it, if he wanted to figure out what happened, he'd have to wait. "When is the last time you've slept?" he asked calmly. She didn't hear him "Yuffie?"

"What? I'm not tired at all!" Yuffie said, "I feel just fiiine!" she exclaimed. She tried to twirl around like she usually did, but instead blacked out. She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Cloud sighed and shook his head. _Poor Yuffie_, He thought, _She just can't ever catch a break. _

He scooped her up, she was as light as a feather. Cloud wondered how long it had been since she'd eaten something or gotten a good night's sleep. Yuffie was like family to Cloud, ever since they'd defeated Deepground she'd visited seventh heaven on a regular basis. Cloud had gotten to know her better over that time, now they were like family. Seeing her like this was sad, he's really just preferred she kept out of trouble. But of course, that wasn't her nature at all.

He took her into the guest room and set her down on the bed, drawing the blanket over her. She woke up again, this time she wasn't as delusional.

"Cloud? where am I?" she asked, apparently she couldn't recall anything that had just happened.

"Get some rest" said Cloud, "You're safe, that's all that matters" She nodded and fell asleep again. Cloud turned off the light and gently shut the door. Then he crept back into the room he and Tifa shared and climbed back into bed. He heard Tifa mumble something in her sleep, and as he got back to wondering what her dreams were like he slipped into the first decent night sleep he'd had in months.


	2. Chapter 1, hiding something

Chapter one, hiding something

"Um….Tifa!" Denzel whispered. He walked over to her bed and shook her awake "Tifa…wake up Marlene's in trouble!"

Tifa sat up with a cry of surprise "What? Denzel what's wrong?"

" Um..Yuffie's here and well you see Marlene she…just come and see." Denzel grabbed her wrist and led her into the guest bedroom where Yuffie was still asleep but holding Marlene in a head-lock. Marlene was trying to break free and was starting to grow short on breath.

"Tifa…I….she…ugh…just…get…her..off…" Matlene gasped as she struggled.

Tifa ran over and tried to sort out the mess. Somehow the young ninja had grabbed hold of Marlene in her sleep…that was strange. After grabbing Yuffie's arm she tried to pry it open only to cause her to tighten her grip on marlene…who was starting to turn blue. With growing panic she took a deep breath and smacked yuffie across the face a gently as she could manage and still wake her up.

Immediately Yuffie's eyes snapped open, she let go of Marlene as she sat up in a panic. Marlene fell to the ground ungracefully as she gasped for air. Denzel ran over to her "are you okay?"

Marlene nodded and continued to steady her breathing.

Yuffie on the other hand was panting heavily with a panicked expression. "What just happened?!" She asked looking from Tifa who was still standing above her with a worried expression to Marlene who was sprawled out on the floor and Denzel who sat down in front of her.

Denzel spoke up first "Marlene heard you mumbling in your sleep, but we thought it was an intruder so we came in to see who was in here. When we saw it was you I was going to leave but Marlene thought she should wake you up since you were having a nightmare. But when she tried to wake you up you freaked out in your sleep and grabbed her…and well you sort of choked her a bit." He explained talking quickly and stumbling over a word occasionally.

"Marlene!" Yuffie gasped "Are you alright Marl?"

"I'm fine!" Marlene painted from where she was sprawled out on her back. "Don't call me Marl."

Yuffie laughed "Yeah….you'll be fine. Sorry for what happened." Even her laugh seemed a bit nervous…something was up.

"You had a nightmare?" Tifa asked concerned as she didn't fail to notice the nervous edge in Yuffie's voice.

"I did have a nightmare." Yuffie said softly almost in a whisper. "A bad one…." She trailed off with fearful eyes. Then she attempted to hide her fear away with a forced smile. "But I'm okay now…Sorry about what happened…oh and sorry if you didn't know I was here I showed up pretty late last night…Cloud had to let me in. I would have called beforehand but my phone died." She said with a forced tone in her voice…there was something she was hiding…and it made Tifa worry…Yuffie didn't hide things often.

"Right…." Tifa said unsuccessfully trying to hide her disbelief. "Well are you hungry? I can make some breakfast."

At the mention of food relief filled Yuffie's eyes and as if on cue her stomach

growled. "Yes please." She said far more meekly than usual for Yuffie…and more politely for that matter….something was definitely wrong here….and Tifa was determined to get to the bottom of it.

….

The rest of the day Yuffie helped around the bar and somehow managed to avoid answering any of the questions Tifa asked her about why she had come to seventh heaven bar unexpectedly, what she was so afraid of, or what she was hiding.

When Tifa heard Cloud come in soon after she'd closed the bar she sighed in relief; surely he'd get her to speak up…he was good at getting people to open up, maybe it was because he was once so closed off himself that people knew he could relate…

"Hey." Cloud greeted her with a kiss. "How is Yuffie? Is she feeling any better?"

Tifa sighed "She's hiding something I can feel it….you let her in last night right?"

Cloud nodded "Yeah she was pretty beat up….she was seeing spots then she blacked out, I had to carry her to the guest bedroom…you say she's hiding something?"

Tifa frowned as she processed the information shed just been given. "Yeah…something must have happened…she was having a nightmare this morning she almost strangled Marlene in her sleep. She won't tell me what's up…you need to talk to her maybe she'll tell you something."

Cloud nodded and a minute later he found Yuffie in the guest room and came in to talk to her.

"What's up Cloudy?" she asked with a smile…even her smile was uncomfortable and a bit forced.

"Yuffie…" cloud trailed off trying to find the right words. "Are you hiding something? Why were you in such bad shape last night? What happened to you?" He asked in a worried tone.

Yuffie paused for a moment and then replied "Dad was getting unbearable again so I ran away…" she explained with a strange catch in her voice, Cloud didn't fail to notice the tears that threatened to fill her eyes though she did her best to hide them from him. "When I was coming here to see you guys I ran across some monsters and I well I got a little roughed up…and I didn't think to bring any gill so I couldn't get food and I..um ..I didn't want to steal any because the last time I stole something from someone it was really bad…so by the time I got here I was so exhausted I passed out…yeah that's it. That's what I've been hiding…and I didn't want to tell Tifa because I know she'd be all worried and try to get me and dad to make up and all that and that's really just not going to happen this time. So yeah…when you tell her all this make sure and tell her that, because I'm not going back home for a while." She explained with a strange catch in her usual rapid voice before turning around to face the wall, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tears that fell from her face.

Cloud sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He found Tifa who was coming out of the children's room having just tucked them in. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Did she tell you anything?"

Cloud shrugged "She said she ran away from her father again."

Tifa sighed with relief. "That's all? Why didn't she say something earlier?"

Cloud shook his head "Something's not right…" He whispered slowly, pondering the conversation they'd just had. "Something happened she's not telling us about…I don't know what's going on…but I have a feeling we're going to get caught up in it…keep your guard up."

Tifa nodded solemnly at his warning…something not good was coming…she could feel it….but one thing she knew Yuffie couldn't hide the truth forever: The truth would out and until then they just had to do their best to prepare themselves for whatever was coming…and cherish what they were coming to think of as the last moments of peace they'd get in a long time.

….

Yuffie sighed with relief when Cloud left the room…then she let her tears fall freely as she collapsed onto the bed. How could everything have gone so wrong so fast? How could all these horrible things happen to her now? And how long could she protect her friends before they got dragged into this mess? How long could they protect her?

As tears fell from her eyes and her mind was filled with these hopeless thoughts she muttered her apology to the one she prayed could somehow hear her. "I'm sorry dad." She whispered through her tears "Tell mom I say hi."

A/N How did you like the first chapter? Sorry I took so long to update I've had such a hard time getting inspired to write for this story. :b Anyway please tell me what you think and keep reading on. ^_~ Mata-na, see you in the next chapter. – Reibun ^_~


End file.
